Session 5
Into the Jungle of Chult Annabelle, Edwyn, Freddy, Lynoe, Makani, and Pebbles decide to escort Undril Silvertusk safely to Camp Vengence. Heroes Journal Entries Anabelle Edwyn Holy Mother, hear the prayers of your child. My colleagues and I continue to investigate strange events in the city of Port Nyanzaru. I fear that we are not being subtle enough in our efforts to investigate the rumors of demons in the city. If we are clumsy and attract the wrong attention, we may find ourselves ambushed and unprepared. The body that we found ritually desecrated did indeed turn out to be Lady Annabelle’s husband. The body was taken to the Temple of Savaris to lie in state. We all escorted Lady Annabelle to the temple so that she could officially identify the body. I confess that I lost my temper there when a priest attempted to manipulate my mind with magic. He was only seeking to ascertain the truth and if he had simply asked me first, I would have allowed it. But messing with my mind without permission was more than I could tolerate and I stormed out of the temple. I must do better to control my temper. I am as dedicated to your teachings as ever, please believe me, but sometimes it’s hard for me to remember them in the heat of the moment. After we left the temple, some of my companions were casually discussing breaking into Jobal’s villa. At least, that’s what I thought I heard. I voiced my disapproval and walked away back to the Sapphire. Once back at the Sapphire, Lady Annabelle, Makani, and I proceeded with our plan to detect any demonic presence among the merchant princes. They were all gathered in one place, so I cleared my mind and let your divine insight flow through me. I was relieved that none of the merchant princes were demonic in nature. There is definitely demonic influence in the city, though, and we will have to move cautiously until we are ready to confront it. That business being done, it was time for us to follow through on our discussions of a security contract with Jobal. We arranged to discuss it over breakfast the next day. I invited the dragonborn woman to join us. I trust her and it never hurts to have an extra sword watching your back. Anyway, we enjoyed a good breakfast at Jobal’s villa and negotiated a price for the contract. We will need to escort an orc priestess into the jungle about ten day’s journey. Sounds simple enough. I also procured a silver sword for the journey, which I will pay for by fighting in the pit upon my return. Since I am not well known, Azon should be able to make some good coin on my first fight. We set out on our journey the next day. The miles were uneventful until we set up camp and were set upon by some very large insects. Fortunately, no one was injured and the rest of the night passed uneventfully. On the third morning of our journey, we stumbled upon some wild men cannibalizing some poor wretch. It was quite the battle, but we were victorious and with only one injury. Two of the savages were put to sleep by magic and a few of the others almost escaped. I was worried that they would return in greater numbers if they did. After the battle, a few of my companions suggested that we kill the two that were asleep. I’m very sorry, mother, but I lost my temper again. I could not believe that murder was being so casually suggested. Whatever else these cannibals are, they are human souls. Do we not value the sanctity of life? And if we are so quick to slaughter human life, what makes us any less despicable than these vile brutes that attacked us? I was so enraged that I actually threatened to cut the head off of one of my companions! I know, I know. It’s unforgivable and I must find some way to atone. But more than that I must find a way to control my emotions. This is not what you taught me. I feel unworthy to serve you. I acted just as blasphemously as those I rebuked! How can I ever set an example for others if I cannot control my own primitive impulses? Show me the way, Mother. Save me from the constant corruption of this world, else I will surely fall to it. May it be. Lynoe Freddy Makani Pebbles